


camboys

by togki



Category: South Park
Genre: Camboy Kenny, Chaturbate, Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, humping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togki/pseuds/togki
Summary: kenny and clyde become roommates during college, and with their minimum wage jobs, they could no longer afford rent. until both of them discovered chaturbate, seeing how their favorite past time (jacking off) could get them rich.





	camboys

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know what i'm doing but enjoy

"no! kenny do you know what would happen to us if anyone found out!" clyde exclaimed, standing up from his spot on the couch to pace around the small living room.

"it's worth a try, clyde, and we really need the money right now. we have nothing to eat in the house." 

"i know but," clyde ran his fingers through his hair, biting his lip while he contemplated, "okay fine, but we'll only do it a couple times for now. just until you get a job and we're back on our feet, okay?"

"okay." kenny smiled, "lets go get ready then."


End file.
